South Park
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: El señor Bingley nunca alquila Netherfield Park. En cambio, alquila una mansión en otro campo cercano. La vida de las familias que allí habitan cambiará para siempre cuando llegue al pueblo acompañado de sus sofisticados amigos, sobre todo el serio, orgulloso y arrogante señor Darcy
1. Prólogo

**Sí, lo sé, el título suena como la serie animada pero no tiene nada que ver xD. En verdad me dolió mucho no escribir un fic de los clásicos -Lizzy&Darcy y Jane&Bingley, xD-, pero la idea me llegó de repente y no pude evitar escribirla. Sé que ya hay algunos fics con este tema ya escritos, pero créanme que no pude evitarlo, cuando escribo una historia no puedo evitar publicarla para saber que opinan los demás sobre mis historias, porque me importa mucho conocer la opinión de la gente. Este es un capítulo piloto solamente, pero espero que les guste y comenten al respecto. Espero y nos veamos pronto, xD.**

**Summary: El señor Bingley nunca alquila Netherfield Park. En cambio, alquila una mansión en otro campo cercano. La vida de las familias que allí habitan cambiará para siempre cuando llegue al pueblo acompañado de sus sofisticados amigos, sobre todo el serio, orgulloso y arrogante señor Darcy.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio que aquí aparezcan son propiedad de Jane Austen, el resto son de mi propia invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Alquilando South Park**

Un coche de caballos paró justo frente a una mansión suntuosa, que andaba erguida, amenazante, sobre éste como si fuera un insecto de color crema. Un hombre bajo, rechoncho y de mirada inquisidora pero bondadosa e inocente a la vez se apresuró a abrir la puerta, mientras un caballero más alto, más robusto y de figura más estrecha, se acercaba con palpable nerviosismo en la mirada. Sus facciones estaban algo tensas, y sus ojos grises, generalmente fríos, buscaban la elegante figura del caballero que había dentro del coche. El caballero, que era alto y muy apuesto, con facciones muy finas y agradables, se levantó y salió del coche con aire solemne pero alegre, lo cual parecía natural en su rostro. Junto a él, un caballero sin duda mucho menos agradable miraba con desconfianza al hombre de ojos grises, sin duda reflexionando sobre si su amigo debía en verdad hacer un trato con él o no. El hombre de ojos grises tragó saliva, sin duda deseando que el otro caballero, de ojos muy azules, apartara la mirada, pero él era testarudo y al ver que lo asustaba solo lo miró con más fijeza. Su amigo, alto, apuesto y de cabello corto de color rojo fuego, sonrió efusivamente, mostrando dos hileras de blancos dientes, mirando al caballero de ojos grises con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Buenos días, señor Morris! -lo saludó.

-Deberíamos dejar las formalidades para después, señor... -dijo el señor Morris esforzándose por sonreír y se detuvo, todavía intimidado ante la evidente distinción de los dos compradores. Eran apuestos, elegantes y ricos. No dudaba que, si llegaban a un trato, todas las familias del lugar, especialmente las mujeres, enloquecerían.

-Bingley, señor Morris, Charles Bingley -contestó el hombre pelirrojo, sonriendo amablemente-. Y este hombre que ve aquí -señaló al caballero más apuesto, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules muy profundos-, es mi mejor amigo, el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy. Estuvimos recorriendo sus mejores mansiones para alquilar, y nos ha llamado la atención una llamada Netherfield Park.

-Oh, sí -confirmó el señor Morris, sonriendo paulatinamente-. Netherfield Park es una de mis mejores mansiones, sin duda. Pero, si lo que quiere usted es una casa distinguida, yo le sugeriría South Park. La sociedad allí es más pequeña, y me imagino, por tanto, que más tranquila. Además, hay muy pocos caballeros en el pueblo donde se localiza Netherfield Park y dudo que usted se salve allí de las cazafortunas, señor Bingley -En realidad, en South Park el señor Bingley estaba en mucho más riesgo de que las damas del lugar clavaran la vista en él. Era demasiado apuesto, demasiado rico para dejarlo pasar. Y South Park era más cara. Y en South Park estaban dos de las familias más estimadas y numerosas que el señor Morris conocía: los Scott y los Hale, y ambas tenían varias hijas. Sí, con seguridad el señor Bingley debía irse a vivir a South Park.

-¿Cree usted que la población de Netherfield mevea de esa manera, señor Morris? -preguntó el señor Bingley riendo.

-Llámeme Harrison señor Bingley y sí, sí lo creo. Últimamente ha habido una escasez de caballeros en Netherfield y allí usted llega como caído del cielo -Igual que en South Park. El señor Darcy lo miró suspicaz, pero Morris estaba demasiado tranquilo para mentir, ¿verdad?

-¡Cielos! -El señor Bingley abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendido-. Si es ese el caso... Dígame, señor Mo... Perdón, Harrison, ¿cuánto costaría alquilar South Park?

-Tiene usted muy buen ojo, señor Bingley. Es una casa muy grande y más elegante que Netherfield, créame. Y como usted es un caballero tan importante, y su amigo tan distinguido, le haré un descuento especial. Cada mes alquilado en Netherfield le costará treinta mil libras, ¿está usted de acuerdo con eso?

-¿Cuántas eran originalmente?

-Cerca de sesenta mil.

-¡Vaya! En ese caso, acepto. Me parece un buen trato por una casa tan preciosa como me imagino que será South Park.

-Mucho, créame -asintió el señor Morris.

-En ese caso, ¡le agradezco! Nos trasladaremos a South Park pasado mañana por la tarde, con el dinero listo y todo preparado.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces el señor Morris y el señor Bingley estrecharon la mano. El señor Darcy no la aceptó también cuando el señor Morris se la tendió. Desconfiaba de él, pero no sabía su plan. Harrison Morris fue demasiado sutil para que Bingley se diera cuenta, y Darcy no conseguía ver, por mucho que forzara la vista, que les ocultaba el señor Morris. Así, Charles Bingley y su amigo Fitzwilliam Darcy alquilaron South Park la tarde del 05 de marzo de 1896 y se instalaron allí dos días después, con las dos hermanas de Bingley: Caroline y Louisa.

El día que se cerró el trato, el señor Morris se dirigió corriendo, sonriente, a la oficina de correos. Tenía que decirle a sus amigos Claude y Frank que dos forasteros llegaron a South Park, que eran muy jóvenes, muy apuestos y muy ricos, y que se alegraba mucho por sus hijas. Y todo era verdad.


	2. La familia Hale

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este no es proyecto tan nuevo pero... agradezco sinceramente a quien lea esta historia y la disfrute como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Espero que la sigan leyendo a pesar de mis tardanzas, porque tengo una vida muy agitada fuera de la computadora y mi mamá siempre me tiene de un lado a otro. ¡Espero y les guste este capítulo, de todo corazón!**

**Summary: El señor Bingley nunca alquila Netherfield Park. En cambio, alquila una mansión en otro campo cercano. La vida de las familias que allí habitan cambiará para siempre cuando llegue al pueblo acompañado de sus sofisticados amigos, sobre todo el serio, orgulloso y arrogante señor Darcy.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio que aquí aparezcan son propiedad de Jane Austen, el resto son de mi propia invención.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**La familia Hale**

–¿Señor Hale? –llamó su esposa, indecisa. Él no contestó–. ¿Señor Hale? –Otra vez no dijo nada. Esta vez su esposa se hartó–. ¡SEÑOR HALE!

–Dime, querida –contestó él en un tono tan sereno que solo consiguió exasperar a su esposa.

–No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo aquí sentado, Claude Hale, cuando en realidad deberías escucharme a mí, tu pobre esposa a la que casi nunca haces caso.

–Tú eres la que quiere hablarme y yo no tengo inconveniente en escucharte –contestó él, distraído con la lectura de su novela. Esto le bastó a su esposa.

–Pues resulta, querido, que acabo de enterarme por boca de nuestra querida señora Scott que acaban de alquilar South Park, que el señor Morris se ha marchado a Suiza y que no volverá hasta el invierno del próximo año. Mientras tanto su criado, el señor Hamilton, el hombre aburrido y alto que se encarga de llevarle las cuentas, ¿lo recuerdas?, se encarga de cobrarle el dinero.

–Ajá –contestó su marido sin hacerle mucho caso. Su mujer se impacientó.

–¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado?

–No hay muchas cosas importantes en la vida, pero me imagino que esta lo es porque a ti te interesa –fue la simple respuesta. Esto también bastó.

–Pues que sepas, querido, que South Park ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra, que fue a ver otros lugares pero que al final aceptó la oferta del señor Morris y se vino a vivir acá.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Bingley.

–¿Es casado o soltero?

–Oh, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna, cuatro o cinco mil libras al año. ¡Qué buen partido para nuestras hijas!

–¿Por qué? No veo en que puede afectarles.

–¡Oh, mi querido señor Hale! ¿Cómo puede ser usted tan cruel conmigo? Debe saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas. No procree a cinco hijas en vano, todas hermosas y sofisticadas, querido.

–Creí que dijiste el otro día que Ginevra era una marimacho.

–¡Oh! No negarás, querido, que a veces es un poco masculina, ¿no crees? Gracias a Dios las más pequeñas no han seguido su ejemplo. Es ella quien debería darlo, después de todo es la mayor después de Claudia.

–Pues para eso ya la tienes a ella. Y, así lo deseas, como no dudo que harás, iré a visitar al señor Bingley cuando me sea posible, cosa que seguramente tardará un poco.

–¡Señor Hale! Los Scott ya le han presentado sus respetos. Lo sé porque oí a la señorita Scott presumir de ello con nuestra pequeña Susan el otro día.

–Ya no es tan pequeña, querida; recuerda que Susan acaba de cumplir dieciocho años.

–Bueno, tiene usted razón en eso –dijo su esposa, malhumorada–. Pero insisto en que debe ir a visitarlo usted en cuanto pueda, y espero que sea pronto.

–Me temo que no, querida.

–¿Por qué no, señor Hale?

–Nuestras hijas pueden ir, y tú acompañarlas.

–Sabe bien, señor Hale, que no podemos visitarlo si usted no lo hace, sería inapropiado. En que imagen quedarían nuestras hijas. No, no, señor Hale. Usted debe visitarlo primero.

–Ve tú con ellas o, aún mejor, envíalas a ellas solas. Como tú eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, a lo mejor el señor Bingley te prefiere a ti.

–Querido, me adulas. Es verdad que en un tiempo no estuve nada mal, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común. Cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas creciditas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.

–En tales casos, a la mayoría de las mujeres no les queda mucha belleza en qué pensar.

–Bueno, querido, de verdad, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Bingley en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.

–No te lo garantizo.

–Pero piensa en tus hijas. Date cuenta del partido que sería para una de ellas. Los señores Rivers están decididos a ir, y sólo con ese propósito. Ya sabes que normalmente no visitan a los nuevos vecinos. De veras, debes ir, porque para nosotras será imposible visitarlo si tú no lo haces.

–Eres demasiado comedida. Estoy seguro de que el señor Bingley se alegrará mucho de veros; y tú le llevarás unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi más sincero consentimiento para que contraiga matrimonio con una de ellas; aunque pondré alguna palabra en favor de mi pequeña Alice.

–Me niego a que hagas tal cosa. Alice es la mejor de todas y no puedes privar injustamente al señor Bingley de sus encantos que ya han cautivado a más de la mitad de la región, es cien veces más guapa que Emily, y más dócil incluso que Claudia, dócil y guapa como un corderito. Tú siempre la prefieres a ella, y como eres de buen juicio, eso basta para que el señor Bingley desee conocerla.

–Ninguna de las cuatro es muy recomendable –le respondió–. Son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Alice tiene algo más de agudeza que sus hermanas.

–¡Señor Hale! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hijas? Te encanta disgustarme. No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios.

–Te equivocas, querida. Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos. Hace por lo menos veinte años que te oigo mencionarlos con mucha consideración.

–¡No sabes cuánto sufro!

–Pero te pondrás bien y vivirás para ver venir a este lugar a muchos jóvenes de esos de cuatro mil libras al año.

–No serviría de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes y no fueras a visitarlos.

–Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitaré a todos.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta del estudio del señor Hale en donde éste sostenía una disputa con su mujer, dos jóvenes escuchaban muertas de risa. Se miraban entusiasmadas, preguntándose qué les esperaba ahora que ese tal señor Bingley había llegado a la región.

–Susan, Emily, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos escondidas ahí?

Claudia, la mayor de las hijas de la familia Hale, apareció entonces detrás de ellas con una extraña expresión en el bello rostro que solo la hacía lucir aún más bonita. Y si era la menos guapa de las hermanas, uno ya puede imaginarse como eran las otras.

–Ha llegado un forastero al pueblo, un tal señor Bingley, es muy rico –explicó una sonriente Emily a una extrañada Claudia. De pronto a ella se le iluminó el rostro.

–¿De veras?

Fue a pegar el oído a la puerta también, mientras Susan y Emily seguían riendo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó entonces Ginevra, que acababa de llegar.

–Un tal señor Bingley ha llegado al pueblo y mamá trata de convencer a papá de ir a visitarlo en cuanto llegue –explicó una divertida Claudia–. Al parecer, tiene mucho dinero, unas cinco mil libras al año, y es muy joven, no más de veinticuatro años.

–¿De verdad? –Ginevra abrió mucho los ojos y, todavía de pie, pegó el oído a la puerta. Una niña de poco más de trece años salió de un dormitorio cercano con su muñeca en mano, y se quedó mirando extrañada a sus hermanas. Pero alcanzó a oír unos comentarios por parte de su madre cuando alzaba ligeramente la voz, que era chillona y muy potente. Ella rodó los ojos. ¿Quién sería el tal señor Bingley? No sabía quién era, y no le importaba. Era la más joven de la familia, todavía le quedaba mucho por vivir antes de pensar en casarse. Ella no necesitaba un marido, tenía a su padre y a su madre y a sus hermanas y con eso se consideraba completamente feliz, aún a pesar de los escasos ingresos de dos mil libras al año que llegaban a su casa.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta y las cuatro jóvenes cayeron dentro, riéndose, mientras los señores Hale salían. La madre muy enfadada y con las mejillas encendidas y el padre claramente fastidiado. Sin embargo, sonrió al ver a la niña que estaba de pie, mirando confusa a sus hermanas. El señor Hale se acercó a la niña y le besó la frente. La pequeña, a su vez, miró a su padre como solo saben hacerlo los hijos, con admiración y ternura.

El señor Bingley no fue mencionado durante algunos días más. La señora Hale estaba demasiado molesta con su marido para poder siquiera dirigirle la mirada, hasta que cierto día el señor Hale dijo, mirando como su hija más dulce y hermosa se colocaba el sombrero con cuidado:

–Espero que al señor Bingley le guste Alice.

–¿Cómo podemos saber qué le gusta al señor Bingley –dijo su esposa resentida– si todavía no hemos ido a visitarlo?

–Olvidas, mamá –dijo Claudia– que lo veremos en las fiestas, y que la señora Scott ha prometido presentárnoslo.

–No creo que la señora Scott haga semejante cosa. Ella tiene dos hijas, una de diecisiete y otra de veinticuatro, en quienes pensar; es egoísta e hipócrita y no merece mi confianza.

–Ni la mía tampoco –dijo el señor Hale– y me alegro de saber que no dependes de sus servicios.

La señora Hale no se dignó contestar; pero incapaz de contenerse empezó a reprender a una de sus hijas.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, Emily, no sigas tosiendo así! Ten compasión de mis nervios. Me los estás destrozando.

–Emily no es nada discreta tosiendo –dijo su padre–. Siempre lo hace en momento inoportuno.

–A mí no me divierte toser –replicó Emly quejándose.

–¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Ginny?

–De mañana en quince días.

–Sí, así es –exclamó la madre–. Y la señora Scott no volverá hasta un día antes; así que le será imposible presentarnos al señor Bingley, porque todavía no le conocerá.

–Entonces, señora Hale, puedes tomarle la delantera a tu amiga y presentárselo tú a ella.

–Imposible, señor Hale, imposible, cuando yo tampoco le conozco. ¿Por qué te burlas?

–Celebro tu discreción. Una amistad de quince días es verdaderamente muy poco. En realidad, al cabo de sólo dos semanas no se puede saber muy bien qué clase de hombre es. Pero si no nos arriesgamos nosotros, lo harán otros. Al fin y al cabo, la señora Scott y sus sobrinas pueden esperar a que se les presente su oportunidad; pero, no obstante, como creerá que es un acto de delicadeza por su parte el declinar la atención, seré yo el que os lo presente.

Las muchachas miraron a su padre fijamente. La señora Bennet se limitó a decir:

–¡Tonterías, tonterías!

–¿Qué significa esa enfática exclamación? –preguntó el señor Hale–. ¿Consideras las fórmulas de presentación como tonterías, con la importancia que tienen? No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. ¿Qué dices tú, Susan? Sé que a ti te gusta dar a conocer lo que piensas.

Susan quiso decir algo sensato, pero no supo cómo.

–Mientras Susan aclara sus ideas –continuó él–, volvamos al señor Bingley.

–¡Estoy harta del señor Bingley! –gritó su esposa.

–Siento mucho oír eso; ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. ¡Mala suerte! Pero como ya le he visitado, no podemos renunciar a su amistad ahora.

El asombro de las señoras fue precisamente el que él deseaba; quizás el de la señora Hale sobrepasara al resto; aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría, declaró que en el fondo era lo que ella siempre había figurado.

–¡Mi querido señor Hale, que bueno eres! Pero sabía que al final te convencería. Estaba segura de que quieres lo bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto. ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Y qué broma tan graciosa, que hayas ido esta mañana y no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora!

–Ahora, Emily, ya puedes toser cuanto quieras –dijo el señor Hale; y salió del cuarto fatigado por el entusiasmo de su mujer.

–¡Qué padre más excelente tienen, hijas! –dijo ella una vez cerrada la puerta–. No sé cómo podrán agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad, ni yo tampoco, en lo que a esto se refiere. A estas alturas, les aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días. Pero por ustedes haríamos cualquier cosa. Alice, cariño, aunque eres la más joven, apostaría a que el señor Bingley bailará contigo en el próximo baile.

–De acuerdo –contestó Alice, sonriendo–. Sé que te preocupas por nosotras, pero creo que no deberías centra tus esperanzas solo en un caballero, porque podrías terminar decepcionada.

–Eso no deberías tenerlo tan por seguro, querida.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron haciendo conjeturas sobre si el señor Bingley devolvería pronto su visita al señor Hale, y determinando cuándo podrían invitarle a cenar.

Los Hale eran de las familias más numerosas de la región. En realidad, desde jóvenes intentaron tener un hijo, pero la fortuna no les sonreía y acabaron por darse por vencidos tras el nacimiento de su hija menor. Los nombres de éstas eran Claudia, Ginevra (Ginny), Susan, Emily y Alice. Todas eran jóvenes hermosas y encantadoras, pero los caballeros eran tan escasos en ese pequeño pueblo que rara vez tenían la oportunidad de estar junto a ellas, pues la meta en la vida de la madre era casarlas bien, cosa imposible en ese pueblo solitario. Algo demasiado improbable.

Todas, excepto la más joven, tenían el cabello oscuro. Las dos más pequeñas tenían los ojos azules. Alice, la más pequeña de las cinco hermanas, tenía una largo y precioso cabello rubio, cayendo en suaves ondas por encima de su espalda. Todas eran hermosas, pero la pequeña Alice destacaba más que nadie por su gran belleza serena que rara vez puede encontrarse en cualquier jovencita.

Dos días después de aquella divertida tarde, ocurrió lo que las jóvenes no se esperaban: el señor Hale anunció que el señor Bingley los visitaría la tarde del día siguiente, por lo que debían estar preparadas. Todas, incluso Alice, y tal vez más la señora Hale, se mostraron asombradísimas y emocionadísimas. La señora Hale intentó que las chicas vistieran con sus mejores trajes e incluso se ofreció a recortarlos para que resultaran al señor Bingley más atractivos, pero su esposo la obligó a tomar reposo mientras sus hijas se preparaban lo más sencilla, pero elegantemente que podían. Al final, las jóvenes quedaron listas para recibir al señor Bingley y avanzaron hacia la sala, esperando que el señor Bingley las encontrara tranquilas y serenas, pero acabaron tan nerviosas que no dejaban de temblar.

Claudia, la hermana mayor, de veintidós años vestía un largo vestido de muselina de un suave tono verde pálido, con los abundantes y suaves cabellos de color castaño claro recogidos en un moño sencillo, adornado con un crisantemo por todo adorno. Se veía muy bonita, de cara fresca y corazón feliz, y una gran alegría se denotaba en su mirada cansada, pero tierna, de hermana mayor a sus hermanas. Tal como debía ser. Claudia era una joven romántica y sensible, que se preocupaba por la familia pese a su edad casadera, pues ella realmente deseaba encontrar el amor en un hombre bueno, apuesto y honesto, y no conseguía encontrar uno en el pueblo. Era bastante cariñosa con todas, particularmente las dos menores, a quienes sobreprotegía y era tan dulce como una segunda madre. Responsable, trabajadora y muy guardada de sus formas, las jóvenes sabían que podían contar con ella para lo que quisieran mucho más que con la madre verdadera.

Ginny tenía sólo veinte años y era bastante más hermosa que su hermana mayor, pero no tan bonita como sus hermanas menores. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, con una cinta encarnada de color negro con blanco alrededor de la delgada cintura, un brazalete de perlas negras (única pertenencia valiosa que poseía, además de un collar que prefirió no llevar), y el cabello, castaño y rizado, lo llevaba recogido en un precioso y elegante moño en una especie de forma de consolar a la preocupada madre. Era una marimacho, según decía constantemente la señora Hale, odiaba las faldas y los vestidos y le gustaba pasar el día subida a los árboles, montada a caballo o jugando con el perro. Con estas actividades rasgaba los preciosos bordados de sus sencillos vestidos, pero últimamente la impulsiva jovencita, siempre alegre, leal y quizá demasiado sincera, había tenido más cuidado que nunca, pues la familia andaba empobrecida y, pese a ser una de las más importantes de la ciudad, al igual que las otras vio una posible escapatoria en el apuesto rostro del señor Bingley.

Susan acababa de cumplir los dieciocho y estaba más alta, más hermosa y más tranquila que nunca. Ella siempre fue una joven reservada, preocupándose poco de los posibles pretendientes que llegaban, pero sí interesándose en los que acechaban a sus hermanas. No dejaría que ninguna, sobre todo las dos pequeñas, se casara con cualquiera. Los inspeccionaba minuciosamente y se aseguraba de que fueran caballeros apropiados o no, de una forma algo similar a la de su madre. Se puso una corona de flores blancas en el cabello, largo, sedoso y de color negro azabache, recogido en una graciosa y espesa trenza adornada con florecillas rosadas y cayéndole sobre la espalda con la delicadeza que a ella le caracterizaba. Su vestido era de muselina blanca, adornada con un ligero encaje rosa y con una cinta igualmente rosa alrededor de la delgada cintura.

Emily tenía dieciséis años. Era una joven considerada a sí misma como cualquier otra: era una romántica, soñaba con su príncipe azul que algún día llegaría, le encantaba recibir las atenciones de otros caballeros, pero no le interesaba casarse aún. Todavía era muy joven para ello, tal y como dijo el padre cuando la madre la propuso a ella como futura señora Bingley. Sin embargo, no podía decirse que no fuera una chica alegre y muy valiosa para familia como para soltarla aún. Era uno de esos seres creados para complacer a los demás. Siempre hacía, incluso cuando no se lo proponía, lo que a los demás agradaba. Su belleza era mucho más grande que la de cualquiera de sus hermanas mayores, le gustaba el lujo al igual que la mayor de sus hermanas, y no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado económico de su familia. Era algo vanidosa, considerada por las demás como "fría, reservada y mundana", expresando rara vez sus verdaderos sentimientos pero asegurando que los tenía. Sin embargo, realmente la femenina y elegante muchacha, siempre educada, era la favorita de los tíos de la familia y destacaba enormemente allá donde fuera. Se limitó a recogerse el pelo en una trenza y llevar un bonito vestido de color gris plata. Quería parecer sencilla ante el señor Bingley, y nadie dudaba que lo conseguiría.

Alice era la más joven, y también la más hermosa, de la familia. Tenía apenas catorce años, cumplidos ese mismo día. Sin embargo, hasta ahora nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Pero a la jovencita no le importaba, es más, le agradaba no ser el centro de atención. El tener cuatro hermanas mayores, todas muy hermosas, bien educadas y mimadas por su madre había afectado gravemente la autoestima de la tierna jovencita. Toda su vida, desde que nació, la vivió bajo la sombra de sus hermanas. Su madre nunca destacó sus logros como a las demás, pues eran muy escasos y raros esos momentos. Incluso el señor Hale, en un principio, no prestó verdadera atención a su hija más pequeña, y si lo hizo fue por pura lástima al ver como la trataba su mujer. Pero, al final, acabó encariñándose verdaderamente con ella, convirtiéndola en su favorita y pasando juntos agradables veladas en el estudio del padre. Alice era una jovencita cuya dulzura destacaba tanto como su belleza: con una impresionante cabellera larga y de un dorado reluciente, unos ojos azules y grandes, enmarcados por largas y finísimas pestañas, blanquísima y con un cuerpo alto para su edad y de figura esbelta, la pequeña Alice era considerada la belleza del lugar. Pero el físico empalidecía con el alma: Alice era la más pura y cándida de todas, extraordinariamente dulce, tierna y buena, allá a donde iba todo el mundo la quería y ansiaba su regreso, hacía amigos dondequiera que fuese y siempre pensaba en los demás anteponiendo la felicidad de ellos a la propia, tan delicada y sensible como era, desde pequeña fue una muchacha muy enfermiza pero su pureza era tan grande que sus hermanas no podían menos que sospechar que la frágil carne no podía contener en sí a tan grande espíritu. Pero la jovencita tenía una fuerza oculta, una que aún no descubría. Uso un vestido blanco adornado con una cinta roja y se dejó el largo y precioso cabello suelto, por consejo de sus hermanas. Se veía muy elegante y femenina.

El señor Bingley llegó justo cuando la señora Hale parecía ya ha punto de padecer un ataque de pánico. Era aún mejor de lo que pensaron las hermanas: era muy apuesto, de cabellos largos y de color rojo fuego, unos ojos azules y brillantes y la tez blanca, en la cual destacaban algunas pecas sobre su nariz, larga y recta. Era muy apuesto, tal como ellas imaginaban. Incluso más. El señor Hale se volteo hacia el señor Bingley y sonrió amablemente.

–Bienvenido, señor Bingley, es un placer verlo.

–Lo mismo digo, señor Hale –contestó con una voz decididamente juvenil. Todas las hermanas, sin excepción, sintieron su corazón latir muy deprisa al escuchar las palabras salir de los delgados labios.

–Quiero presentarle a mi esposa, Fanny Hale –al decir esto, señaló a la señora Hale, una mujer baja y regordeta, de cabello largo, oscuro y lustroso y los ojos marrones y grandes.

–Es un verdadero honor conocerlo, señor Bingley –dijo la señora Hale, inclinando la cabeza y haciendo una cortés reverencia. El señor Bingley la imitó.

–Lo mismo digo, señora Hale.

–Ahora –continúo el señor Hale, sonriendo–, ha llegado el momento de separar las cabras de las ovejas. Ésta es mi hija mayor, Claudia –Al decir esto señaló a ésta con total indiferencia en la mirada. El señor Bingley lo miró confuso, pero enseguida clavó su vista en la hermosa joven y se quedó paralizado viéndola. En verdad era bella, tal y como le habían dicho muchos de los vecinos de la numerosa familia. Era incluso más bella de lo que imaginaba. No podía tener más de veintitrés años, según le habían dicho, a pesar de que parecía mucho mayor y hasta cansada. Sin embargo, sintió admiración por ella.

–Ella es mi hija Ginevra, es decir, Ginny –añadió rápidamente cuando su segunda hija le dirigió una mirada fulminante. El señor Bingley se giró hacia ella, y en ese momento comprendió que aquella muchacha si lo había sorprendido. No como la otra, a ella ya se la esperaba. Tenía poco más de veinte años, su rostro era algo aniñado pero era demasiado hermoso para ser muy jovencita, o demasiado mayor. Le sonrío y el señor Bingley sintió su corazón paralizarse.

–Ésta es Susan, mi tercera hija –continúo. Sonreía bondadosamente, mirando al señor Bingley como si se esforzara por parecer muy simpática. Pero su sonrisa era más bien tensa, como si le preocupara algo. Sin embargo, el señor Bingley no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de todo, era muy hermosa. Con los suaves cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro, estaba en verdad muy bella. Y deseaba caerle bien, pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierta desconfianza hacia él. Podía notarlo en sus maneras, tranquilas y reservadas.

–Ella es Emily –prosiguió el señor Hale, señalando a su cuarta hija. Si bien antes sintió admiración por las tres otras señoritas Hale, ahora sí el señor Bingley estaba sin aliento. Ahora comprendía por que todo el mundo hablaba de ella con tanta admiración. Su esencia era la de una dama y el señor Bingley no dudaba de que le gustaría mucho a su amigo, pues era reservada y bien educada, aunado todo eso a su belleza.

–Y ésta es la cabritilla de la familia –prosiguió el señor Hale en tono cariñoso–. Mi hija favorita, la pequeña Alice –Al decir esto señaló a su hija menor, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y tartamudeó un cortés: "Hola" con una voz tan dulce que el señor Bingley no dudó de que el aspecto de la jovencita era más angelical que el resto de sus hermanas. Entonces la niña levantó la mirada y el señor Bingley se quedó petrificado. Alzada con el rostro blanco de la muchacha había ante él una belleza inmortal como no había visto hasta ahora. Todo en ella era más que perfecto: su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, sus rosadas mejillas... Y el señor Bingley se sintió embargado de la extraña seguridad de que el ángel que había ante él era la joven más pura y cándida del lugar. Y no se equivocaba.

Todo en ella, incluso su nombre, eran preciosos. Las demás hermanas, sobre todo Susan, se dieron cuenta de la tímida mirada de admiración que le lanzó el señor Bingley al clavarla sobre ella. Sin embargo, a ninguna les hizo ninguna gracia. A sus ojos, que el señor Bingley se fijara en su hermana más joven, pese a la poca atención que le daban, las molestaba en sobremanera. Y no es que fueran egoístas ni nada por el estilo, sino que simplemente les molestaba que, a pesar de la baja autoestima, Alice pudiera dejarlas demasiado pronto. No les gustaba en absoluto. Una vez que el señor Bingley hubo retirado la mirada de Alice (aunque no por mucho tiempo) la señora Hale lo invitó a sentarse, ansiosa. Él accedió y, durante toda la velada, no pudo apartar la mirada de Alice. La niña se había dado cuenta y le incomodaba que la miraran todo el tiempo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. La paciencia era una de sus mejores cualidades.

Al final de la comida, el señor Bingley anunció que asistiría al baile ofrecido por los Scott en su casa, y la señora Hale no pudo parar de parlotear al respecto una vez que el apuesto caballero se hubo retirado.

–Se lo digo, señor Hale, esta en la oportunidad de oro. El señor Bingley no dejaba de mirar a Alice, ¿lo viste? Y ella estaba tan encantadora ruborizada, mi hijita haciendo siempre lo que es mejor para la familia...

Pero el señor Hale no escuchó mucho, pues se encerró en su estudio apenas y el señor Bingley se hubo retirado. Pero la señora Hale tenía razón.

La fortuna empezaba a sonreír a la familia Hale, aunque tal vez, no de la manera que ellos esperaban. La pequeña Alice Hale, de catorce años, era la mejor prueba de eso.


End file.
